


Kintsugi but shameless

by Seighild_The_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Sex Positions, The gayest thing I've ever written, these three are a prototype for what's to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seighild_The_Writer/pseuds/Seighild_The_Writer
Summary: Yuzuru decided to indulge Mary for a bit because his partner is out. It goes well, if not a bit tedious. This unnerving energy attracts the nearest Beast God, Hichen(pronounced Hee-chen) to his location. And it turns out it's his Husband.OrWhen you're so fed up with a girl and you accidentally summon your Beast God Husband.





	Kintsugi but shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did this on a whim. I think I did pretty ok.   
> The title is inspired by Mo Dao Zu Shi and some art I saw.   
> Side note: both Hichen and Yuzuru are long haired men. Yuzuru has a darker skin tone and has sensitive skin due to unspecified events.  
> Hichen has black and white hair tied back.

He lay still with a shadow towering over. His body numb on the icy floor. A girl no older than 20 smiles. 

"Yuyu! You ok there? I have something for you." 

There's a bucket in her hand. She sets it down a foot away. In her hand is a wet paintbrush. She's smiling and dips the brush into the bucket. The brush comes gold. 

"This color is pretty isn't it? Now you can cover those hideous scars." 

The hideous scars were made with an acid that burns the skin. Pink contrasted well on a darker canvas.  
He closed his eyes as the brush touched his scar. It stared on his chest and up to his shoulder. 

He leaves the room with gold scars. A glob of gold was painted on his chest and back. Once in his room, Yuzuru removed his shirt. His skin is bruised in some places and heated in others. 

That familiar presence approaches him.  
"Beloved? What has happened?" 

"Oh, this? It's nothing serious, Dearest Hichen." 

Hichen's usually upright ears lowered sadly. Something happened to him but refused to say. Unfortunate. 

"Will you inform us later?" 

"Mhm." 

Hichen steps behind Yuzuru and hugs him. As a result Yuzuru exposed his neck to his Dearest. A mark with a star printed on his skin appears. Hichen gave the mark a kiss then a lick. Yuzuru shuddered. 

"Better?" 

"Yes. Alot better." 

Hichen stepped away and gestures to the bed. Yuzuru placed his shirt down and obliges to Hichen's order. He sat in the center of the king sized bed. A calloused hand guides Yuzuru down to the pillows. 

Cool lips touch his bruised and heated skin. The first kiss is on his chest. Yuzuru jolts from the gentle touch. Hichen continues but with lighter kisses where his Beloved could have bruises. 

Yuzuru stills after the third kiss. Now   
Hichen had the audacity to lick Yuzuru's sensitive nipple. 

"Ah! Do you want me riled up?" Yuzuru responds in a threatening tone. 

"Perhaps, but I missed you. I wanted to taste you again." 

Yuzuru looks away as Hichen towered over him. Another kiss was placed on his neck. Each part of him was caressed gently. 

"Yuzuru tastes good. Feels wonderful." 

Yuzuru let out groans of pleasure and gripped Hichen's shoulders. His ever loose pants tighted near his crotch. 

Hichen's fox ears flick. He too felt the pressure change on his thigh. It is between his Beloved's legs after all. 

"Excited already?" 

"I missed you too." 

"Hm," Hichen smiles and gently rubs between his Beloved's thighs. 

Yuzuru arched his back, letting out a moan. Curse his sensitive body! Easy to bruise and scar. 

Hichen pulls away from Yuzuru to remove his robes. His smile ever present. 

"Then let us make up for lost time."

Yuzuru panted on his back with Hichen's hair tie wrapped around his arm. His stomach to his thighs were coated in oil and semen. His semen to be exact. 

"A healthy amount of cum. Good boy."

Hichen held his Beloved's thighs open and pumped his fingers in and out. They curled ever-so slightly inside. 

"I bet you- ah! Have more than me." 

"Perhaps I do." 

A third finger is inserted and Yuzuru grips the blankets abruptly. Hichen paused to give his Beloved time to breathe. 

"Did I go too far?" 

"Just surprised me, I'm fine. Keep going."  
Hichen did keep going, for several slow sensual minutes. He did want for his Beloved to take him in easily. 

And take in Hidan his Beloved did. Albeit while holding Hichen's shoulders tightly, on his lap. But as luck would have it, Yuzuru's walls clench around Hichen's cock. At least there's no burning or tearing. 

"Can you move Beloved?" 

"Mhm." 

He slowly rises and sinks slowly. Hichen's hands hold onto Yuzuru's thighs as assistance. Hichen had a bit more self control and let out only low groans of pleasure. Yuzuru picked up the pace, much to Hichen's liking. 

The room was filled with pants and groans of satisfaction. Then Hichen released so much that some leaked from his Beloved's hole. Yuzuru slow and steady pace. 

"Was that good?" 

"Amazing," Hichen replied.


End file.
